


With My Last Breath (I'll Say Your Name)

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive





	With My Last Breath (I'll Say Your Name)

The call was unexpected, as such calls usually are. Jack was out of his seat in an instant, and hadn't even hung up before he was headed to the door. He drove, although later he wouldn't remember doing so. When he got there, he stated his name and purpose, then was led by a short brunette to his destination.

He choked when the sheet was pulled back and he saw her. "Sue..."

Her face was pale, even more so than it had been that day she had fainted at work. But that day was happy, that day they had found out she was pregnant. This day... This day was Hell, made of hours and wrapped in a week.

A trembling hand reached out, and he touched her cheek, so cold. "Sue," his voice was mournful, not understanding. His eyes drifted from her face, down to the fullness of her belly. Tears snaked hot trails over his cheeks. He looked up at the woman.

"It's her."

"I'm sorry," she replied, resting a hand on his arm.

Jack stared at Sue's body. "We've been married for five years. Next week is our anniversary. She's carrying our children. Twins, Anilyn Mariya and Shennyn Jace. We... we'd planned one last romantic weekend together before they were born." He looked over at the woman. "What happened?"

The brunette dipped her head slightly before looking back up at Jack. "Drunk driver. She was walking down the sidewalk and was hit head-on."

Fists clenched, Jack asked, "Has he been arrested?"

"Yes. Mr. Hudson, you should come with me. I'll get your wife's personal effects released."

Jack nodded, glancing once more at Sue before the sheet was drawn up over her head again, then followed the woman out of the morgue.

***

Dear Jack

I've been thinking a lot lately about life. I suppose most pregnant women do. I've mostly been thinking about our marriage, though, our life together. I realized some things, and wanted to write them down for you.

When I go to sleep, you're the last thing on my mind  
When I wake up, you're the first thing in my heart  
I'm deaf, but with you, I hear the music of life  
When you hold me, the world fades away  
When you kiss me, I can feel myself in your heart  
You mean everything to me

I also want to make some promises to you, ones that I've made before in my heart, but I've never told you until now.

I love you with every beat of my heart  
When I dream, it's of you, and our love  
I won't ever be without you  
Everything in me wants the best for you  
My ears hear the love in your voice, even though they can't hear you  
With my very last breath, I'll say your name

I love you so much, Jack, that words can't explain or describe it. Every time I look at you, my heart overflows. I can't imagine ever being without you or ever leaving you. You are my life, Jack. And I live each day to love you.

Sue

***

The letter was almost crumpled as Jack lost control of his emotions, but he managed to let it go before he could do it damage. His fist hit the pillow, followed by the other until he was screaming and punching out his pain. Finally collapsing in exhaustion, he fell asleep, tears still on his cheeks and gathered in his eyelashes.


End file.
